Alias: Doctor Bond
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Halloween fic where Xander gets a few things from different shows, and things take a little turn for the unexpected. Alias, Doctor Who, and (homage to) James Bond.


Title: Alias: Doctor Bond (1/?)

Author: Alex Mcpherson

Feedback: Please be gentle.

Distribution: XZ, FFN, TTH (Maybe)

Rating: Fit For Anyone who can a) take a joke, and b) are old enough to watch any of the shows and films involved.

Prerequisite knowledge required: Buffy up to the Halloween Episode, basic who's-who for Doctor Who, James Bond, and Alias.

Disclaimer: Mine All Mi-... Not Mine. Not Mine At All. Ahem. *eyes the anti-tank rifle labelled 'Lawyers Law Book'

Summary: Halloween fic where Xander gets a few things from different shows, and things take a little turn for the unexpected.

AN: BtVS Fusion with Alias, where the James Bond franchise remained a series of spy novel/novellas with no associate film series, and wasn't mainstream at all. Sort-of fusion with DW, where DW is neither show, nor 'part' of the reality. The TARDIS just made a visit... or two. Or three. Depending on how you look at it. You'll see.

Edit AN: Timelined Syd's place in the timeline after writing this, so there's two small changes in his 'overview of the memories' section to account for it.

**Chapter One**

He was just on his way out of the shop, all he could get was a pistol that looked like a Walther PPK. Sure, it was the gun from the most recent Cult Spy novel, about some stiff-ass brit named John or something. Xander didn't much like that book, apparently they were much better when the original author, Ian Fleming, wrote them, but he'd only read the "new adventures of 007", written by Flemings son or something. Anyway, he was on his way out, when some... gorgeous girl with purple hair who made him feel a moment of déjà vu, almost bumped into him in the entry way. He stepped aside, all gentleman like, even as his thoughts were diverted south, but that stopped the moment she moved with him, instead of going inside.

"You must be... Xander, right?"

"Uh, Yeah?"

"Oh, good. I wasn't sure James was telling the truth about that." She smiled a little, at some inside joke he felt he would get in the future but for now... "Anyway, He, uh... said to give you this." She handed him some twenties. "So you could get some more items for your costume. He told me, to tell you to, uh... mix and match."

Xander blinked at a) his good fortune, b) the strength as she practically shoved the money into his hand, and c) the way she looked at him, like she'd seen him before, seen him a lot, seen a lot of him at that, and presently found the situation funny, despite that they had never met before.

"So, uh... what's your name?"

"Now, now, You'll learn that in time. Cya Tomorrow Morning, Xander." She said, and skipped away.

Weird.

But... he eyed the money... whoever 'James' was, decided he needed the money specifically for more stuff for his costume. So he turned and went back into the shop.

- Scene Break -

He smiled as Joyce looked him up and down. "What are you wearing?"

Xander shrugged. "I uh, I'm wearing a suit."

"I can see that. But It fits you."

It was the only one left in that charity shop, but that it did fit him, like it was tailored for him, especially with room to move in, surprised him. "Yeah, Lucky I guess. It was only one left. I got a gun to go with, so I'm dressing as a CIA agent." He showed her the holstered PPK, the holster bought with the outer jacket.

Then she saw that he was rubbing his right arm, just below the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Uh... got a fake tattoo, but I don't think my skin likes it that much. Just a night, though. And I tried rubbing it off. Fake, but not rub-off. At least, hope it's not permanent." He stopped himself from babbling, as he heard the girls up stairs, well, willow – buffy never made much noise.

He took off the outer jacket – CIA Outfit or not, having resembled some CIA higher up from one of the cop shows that had an episode where the cops got caught in the middle of an op, it was too hot at this point in the afternoon to wear it – and put over his arm, still wearing the suit Jacket. He'd loosen the tie too so he could undo the top button, but he'd spent twenty minutes redoing it the first time he tried that and pulled too far.

"What's with that?" She asked, pointing to a lump in his jacket that was not the PPK.

"Oh, I dunno, looked interesting. At the moment I'm thinking, sensor that can send its readings directly into the mind of the holder, a little sci-fi thing."

"And the tattoo?"

He smiled, and shared, "Oh, It's a symbol for this fictional organization." Not so Fictional, he thought privately, but glad he'd said that since Buffy could hear everything as she came down the stairs, "It's made up of 3 tattoos, or should I say, one, with two addons based on uh, promotion or training, something like that. Having the core bit means being a fully trained Watcher, both education and physical training. The next bit means being a field watcher, and the last means being assigned as a field watcher to-"

He stopped as Buffy interrupted, "Hey Xander, what are you dressed as?"

"I thought you were dressed as a CIA agent?" Joyce asked, seeing him hesitate.

'_What the hey, may as well...'_ "I am a CIA Agent in deep cover within the international organization known as the Watchers Council. Due to their typical modus operandi, the intelligence organization for a long time believed they were a criminal organization, due to their known operations including kidnapping young girls from their families and brainwashing them, and at any one time, using one as a field agent, regardless of their age, even as young as fourteen. However, As a deep-cover agent successfully joining the group, I have had access to learn that they are, a necessary evil. The Organization, that is. Their operations involving the girls, however, are not. In the Course of my duties I had even become a field watcher with one such girl, trained her, and made sure that unlike the others, she was no drone. Unfortunately, Her part of our actions were being discovered, so I had to fake her death, and for the last few years she has been in hiding, training with members of my surrogate family who, also, happen to be CIA agents." He pulled out his little prop. "Part of my tools that has on occasion, saved my and other lives, is my little piece of alien technology." He put it away. Then spoke normally, "Not come up with a name yet."

Buffy stared, and then chuckled at his story. He read it on her face: She had to admit, from the outside, what the Watchers did would look exactly... like... that. They both had a thought. Luckily, willow came down then in her ghost costume, otherwise Joyce would have noticed a little too much about their odd interaction of the moment.

- Scene Break -

Xander Stared at the ceiling of his room.

He remembered everything. Vague in parts, barely anything in others, with the most emotional and otherwise being the most clear. Just like how he remembered the rest of his life, with a little less clarity. The day 'his' first slayer died, a girl chosen who was not identified a potential, lasting nine months. Nine months in which he tried to get her to understand that she had to toe the line, for a little while, but as with most girls, she ignored him. She had died in his arms, her heart gave out unable to pump what little blood remained. That memory was the clearest of all of the ones gained that Halloween, and of all the memories in his head, lived and gifted, it was third to the two most important times of his life – when he found out about vampires, second, and at the top... finding Buffy dead.

He remembered like the memories were his own.

Buffy told him about her Lady Useless memories – all vague, confusing, and most definitely weird. Even the parts where it could have been her (he'd asked), she said was still from 'someone else'. She could tell.

He couldn't.

It was like he'd lived it, and at this point, mostly forgotten it in the way of, yeah, having lived it.

It was as disjointed as his own memories of growing up.

He couldn't really tell a timeline on specifics, though there was clear progression, just like his proper memories.

Vague memories of finishing High school, taken in by Jack and Laura, who also had a much younger daughter who idolised him. College. Jack deciding to actually adopt him. Taking the name Alexander Bristow. Watching Syd in her early years, kindergarten, and being clearly smarter than everyone else and only perservereing being of his and Laura's encouragement. Then he went to join the CIA, Sydney knowing nothing of her brother or father's jobs. And only half a year later, discovering the truth about Laura. Oh how he had to pretend to Sydney, after that... Then, came the assignment to infiltrate the Watchers Council. In particular, to start at the bottom – the place where agents usually can't get in, but he could.

Taking the name James Bond, and then telling the teachers in Oxford to stop the Bond comments, as he got enough of them from his mom, and that yes, his dad did name him that on purpose for a laugh, despite mom's insistence on her original choice – Lavelle.

Learning languages. Oh god, did his memories of all aspects of education show just how bad Sunnydale High was... And oddly, his Halloween-self in those memories seemed to take to them like they were refresher courses. Not that he currently understood more than a tenth, since the memories, were indeed, vague.

The first tattoo, after three years of training. Becoming a researcher. Learning the 'truth', although Xander certainly felt like memory-self had already known.

Being assigned to Africa after two more years as a researcher, and the tattoo to indicate promotion to field watcher. Training a potential for eight months, before she died from one of those ailments that was common in Africa. He couldn't recall what, now.

Returning to Britain, only to spend two weeks before being chosen as the field watcher to be assigned a newly active slayer, and the only current field watcher fluent in Russian...

Moving to Moscow, finding and then training up his Russian Slayer.

The nine months of both joy raising a slayer, and pain of seeing her beaten on occasion, and of course, the hard times of reigning in her teenage outlook of life. And unfortunately, finding her in a nightclub, outnumbered by a demon clan, evidence around that she'd already thinned them by over double what was remaining, and killing them, only to find that she was dying the death of a thousand cuts.

A year in seclusion. Training hard in the wild of Siberia. Returning, he went back home for a while, before the council could become aware, and visited Sydney, who was growing up into a teenager – a very moody teenager who had now had to learn to raise herself, since their family friend was no longer around, her father was, had never really been around since Laura's death, and as for himself... well. Then he returned to Britain, by way of Siberia.

And then being assigned to a potential recently kidnapped from her family... and the close relationship he developed with the girl, young enough to be his daughter. Training her to hide her contempt for the council, how she was the first person to learn his life as a double-agent. He was thirty, when he took on raising the ten year old. Most of that spent disguised as a british man. And slowly, he showed her his 'Alex' side.

And his feelings when she was called, the youngest to be called since the British version of the council was established over seven hundred years ago. She was twelve. Too young to have even registered as an option when the former slayer died. But she was chosen.

She was frightened. What she could do. That she was now drawn to fight the scary monsters. And that they were drawn to fight her, even though most of them didn't even know it.

How he had to kill so many watchers sent out to kill her, so an older, more capable potential could be called, and how he had to do so in ways that he could fake what happened to them. Telling Dad... Jack... about it. How he left one alive, and instilled in the man to tell the council that it was a bunch of demons out watcher-hunting, since 'James' was hiding the young, and despite new status, incapable slayer so effectively and had figured out the watchers would be coming to kill the girl, lest there be no active slayer for too long. That the demons had in fact figured having an underaged slayer, as it were, meant they'd have breathing room, that she wouldn't be able to patrol.

How, Eventually the council retracted the order. He conveniently didn't mention to them that he knew about it – as far as they knew, He didn't – and that he was moving her to a less-demon-friendly climate than Europe. To America. There, he managed to remain away from their watchful gaze, and send her to school. As well as introduce her to his real family. Jack got the downlow on things, although it seemed he already knew about demons and vampires. Syd was at this point learning to be a teacher, and according to Jack, recruited by SD-6, the supposedly-CIA group knew about Alexander being CIA, though not active, and definitely not about the IWC or the Slayers. He was angry upon hearing Jack knew about slayers, but shared that like him, he knew the CIA couldn't learn about them, just as much as SD-6 shouldn't.

Sending his slayer to high school... The boyfriends. Oh, lord, the boyfriends.

The birthdays, both before and after being called.

The good times, and the bad.

From her inactive slayer life – academic and physical training – to becoming active at fifteen, and suddenly demonstrating that the prep work meant she was devastatingly effective one-on-one. Unlike Buffy, as Xander looked over the gift memories, as he thought of them, he recognised the biggest difference in training resulted in the biggest attitude difference.

Buffy grudgingly gave into the slayer aspect, and so wanted to have fun with it since she's forced to do it, thereby the quips.

But to his – apparently unnamed, only few names he could recall – slayer, it was a Duty.

One memory stuck out, in this subject.

She stared at him. Around her, were her birthday presents and a cake with '15' on it. She was telling him that she wanted to go active. That from now on, he was to stop patrolling to capture one or two vampires to practise on.

He had asked why.

So she told him. "You once told me that your life was one you chose, but I know you too well, dad. You're as bound to this life as I am. Not because you were chosen. But because you learned about the truth of the world, that there really are bad guys out there. You saw that, and so you were bound to do something. You could settle for researcher, but no, your heart wouldn't allow you to only pass the information on to those who would die without support. You could settle for being the type of watcher who sends his slayer out alone. But no, instead you made sure to patrol with your previous slayer, to show that you were in it with her. And with me, you've taken on what the council say I should have been doing, so I wouldn't have to until I was ready, and even now... I don't think you could let me out there alone. Your heart wouldn't allow anything less."

It was one of the most emotional memories he had from it, along with his first slayer dying, because it was the first time, she'd called him dad. And the rest of it, but still... He was a dad. Sort of.

And the crux of it was... He remembered her death, but only in the way a director would remember setting up a scene.

And the girl at that moment, looked about a year younger than the seventeen year old girl he had met outside of Ethans.

The Girl told him that James told her to give him money for the costume.

And he remembered telling the girl that "just before Next Halloween, go to Sunnydale, california, and watch for someone who'll look familiar, but too young for it... and give him twenty bucks. Tell him, James said." The next part of that memory, feeling like it was his last of the gifted-memories, was of hearing a weird sound, and turning to a formerly empty space and seeing a blue police Box, and then the memory stopped the moment he stepped into it, and started at suddenly being in sunnydale, on Halloween.

"Fuck a Duck, I think I'm in a time-loop."

- Scene Break -

When he woke up only a few hours later, after some interesting nightmares, he realised that many of the memories were not quite as strong, and the vague ones even more so. They were fading, and they were fading very rapidly.

But not enough that he lost any gained knowledge, as he realised when he saw one of his borrowed books, and could at least sort of read the title, and understand what half of it meant.

It was like a veil was being put on his memories, and given the time-loop, probably a good thing.

As he journeyed to school, hoping that Giles would be there early, he was side-tracked by hearing the sound of the TARDIS' engines... And realising that his knowledge of said spaceship was more... extensive... than even his memories should indicate. He turned toward where it was coming from, and saw the last fade-in of the ship landing inside the timestream.

A door opened a moment later, and he saw a man in a Leather Jacket step out, along with a wincing blonde.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." The girl waved back, one hand still rubbing her sore forehead.

"... You uh... Time travellers, huh?" He asked, not knowing what to say, really.

The Leather-wearing guy who did NOT spark a hint of recognition from gift-memories, frowned and asked, "How did you know that?"

Of course, Xander winced. "I think I'm at the start of a time loop, and somehow through magic got the memories of the older me at the end of that loop, including the, uh... what enabled me to have what was needed to become that older self given from... uh... Ow, headache..." Xander winced more and clutched his head, a little comically as it was headache inducing, although not as much pain as he was playing it off as, making the leather-guy grin a little before wincing in sympathy, and... woah, the guy had that scanner thing out and scanning him.

"Hmm, energy reading on you... and around the town, fading fast other than that hellmouth thing... you said you got memories of your older self?"

"Yeah, they're, uh... fading though. Can't really recall any of the education I'm to get at Oxford in the past, though."

The Doctor Blinked, then grinned, "Meaning you'll travel through time later?"

Xander nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was thanks to you though. I mean, my uh... possession memories, start with coming out of that box of yours sometime in the past... and walking into it about a year ago."

"Possession?" The blonde asked wary.

"Oh uh... there was a magic, thing..."

Rose winced. "Sounds bad." Then she smiled, "Hi, I'm Rose."

"Xander."

"Doctor." The Doc introduced.

Xander grinned at a sudden thought, and pointed at Rose, "So, Rose?"

"Xander." She pointed back, apparently getting it.

"Doctor."

They all chuckled, then silence descended.

Xander broke it a minute later, when it started to get awkward, "Anyone else have the feeling that we shouldn't share the same sense of humor, lest the universe decide to something to us?"

"I think it already did." The Doctor grinned, looking around, then pointedly at Xander.

"Touche. So. Uh... can you find out when I gotta go?"

"I can tell you that now. In about an hour and half. But don't worry, we'll be close to a loo before it becomes urgent."

Rose and Xander guffawed at the Doc's joke.

"Come on in, I can scan the timestream to see where your first jump back in time occurs... you know, your perception wise, not.. uh..." The Doc looked at him, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, last week." That's how he had even afforded the pistol in the first place, before he got twenty bucks from 'James'.

With that, the trio stepped into the box, and Xander smiled at the sight.

The doctor waited a moment, before pouting.

"What's up Doc?" Xander asked, having pleasure in asking it that precise way.

"Nothing, just... people usually say something."

"What, that its a tesseract of... some... sort." Xander frowned. "Huh. Ghost knowledge."

Rose looked between them, even as the Doctor was smiling a little, and had nodded.

"What's a tesseract?"

"Dunno."

"It's a bit complicated, Rose."

"I can do complicated."

"Humanity in our home reality only understand it by, well, by the Twenty-fourth and a half century."

It took Rose a minute of the doctor silently scanning a bemused Xander to get the reference.

Only after her grumbling, did Xander ask, "Home reality?"

"We're from an alternate reality. Timeline. Universe. Dimension. Can't be too sure on these things, they all breed like rabbits."

"Too much Carrot, not enough stick, eh?"

The two time-travellers groaned, and the Doctor shook his head while commenting, "even I've got to admit that was a bad one."

"Wait, Alternate reality. Just how alternate, since you know what a hellmouth is?"

Rose was grinning. "Everyone knows what a hellmouth is from our home."

"And that is?"

"A..." She lost her smile, and really focused on him.

He got tense for a moment, before she squeeled and hugged him like crazy.

Muffled, he tried to ask what the hell, but well, it was muffled. The Doctor still answered, "Xander Harris, Founder of the Scooby Gang, so-called normal guy of the group, and the only Scooby to not turn evil, even if only for a short while. Saved Buffy about three times a year since discovering her status as Slayer. And favoured character of about eighty percent of the Show's fanbase. Despite the show being about 'girl power'."

Xander blinked as Rose let go.

"we're a TV show?"

"Yep. Well, the universe is quite vast. I believe there's a TV show about a time lord in a universe where we're made up." The Doctor was grinning at some injoke he'd get.

"You mean, a TV show about you?"

"Yep."

"So that's why you're moody a lot?" Rose asked, grin from meeting Xander frickin Harris on her face, even as she verbally poked the Doctor for one of the things she didn't like about it.

"Eh, it'll probably drive up ratings."

- Scene Break -

"So what's the verdict?"

"You, my friend, are difficult to scan. But still, you'll be leaving this point in time in about three minutes, and the trip will cause all your memories of your personal future to be suppressed, and only released, individually, by actually, well, living it."

"Does that mean I'd learn easier? Cuz that's one detail I kind of remember being something notable in all the, uh... appropriate memories. Learning much easier."

"Good point." The Doctor frowned, then grinned and nodded. "I'm just curious why your memories don't include all your trips here in the TARDIS."

"Y.. .Wait what?"

"Yeah, apparently," He gazed at the central console with a little hard look, "You'll be with us a few times, and we're not immediately dropping you off in 1977 for this one. Although how you meet my uh... past self... without me remembering until now, is a little odd considering it was a crack we fell through to get here in the first place."

"I..."

"Yep."

"Where to first?" Xander asked with a grin.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to choose our first destination. The TARDIS here needs to... familiarise with the local timestream before she can get time-accurate jumps."

Xander nodded, and mentally went over a list of places... before he settled on... "If it exists in this reality, Vulcan."

"What, like star trek?" Rose asked.

"Good to see its not just cartoons our realities share." Xander grinned with a nod.


End file.
